The 39 Clues: CliqueMe
by Sadie Reagan Grace
Summary: a crossover between our own Facebook and the CliqueMe the #3 Social Network Site. See  you're favorite Cahill's CliqueMe pages and more. Rated T because to be sure!
1. Dan Cahill the NINJA

A/N: Hey people! I'm Melissa but you can call me Effie. I know what your thinking WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? AND MELISSA IS SO FAR FROM EFFIE. For starters I'm new here and this is my second fanfic , my nickname is Effie because I want it to be. This story was inspired by the story** Godbook by THEGODDESSATHENA from PJO Fandom** and our very own** TRIBAL GIRL** thought I won't be doing the same thing as her.

Disclaimer: **I don't own the 39 Clues**, but if I become a bazillionare in the future I might own it.** I also do not own Facebook and Cliqueme**(which is basically part of the 39clues).

* * *

><p><span>CLIQUEME: DAN CAHILL<span>

**DAN: Hey People! Let me present THE REASONS WHY NINJAS ARE COOLER THAN GIRLS(ESPECIALLY YOUR SISTERS)**

**-Ninjas are awesome. 'Nuff said.**

**-Ninjas do not have high pitched squeals (You don't see them screaming when they see their crushes -er do Ninjas even have crushes? o.O)**

**-Ninjas are not touchy and do not cry a lot.**

**-Ninjas aren't attracted to certain Cobras. (e****hem, ehem)**

**-Ninjas don't go around torturing their little brothers into going to libraries and dusty old museums.**

**-Ninjas aren't know-it-all red heads.**

**-Ninjas don't wear designer clothes and looks like an angel.**

**-Ninja's don't force feed weird food from places all over the world.**

**-Ninjas don't hold you upside down and let you drop head first. (ok maybe they do but they're still awesome)**

_Hamilton Holt and __3 others likes this _

_Hamilton Holt: Amen!_

_Amy Cahill: I don't torture you and the other one was none of your business._

_Ian Kabra: I agree with you love._

_Amy Cahill: Don't call me love!_

_Dan Cahill: Call her library geek._

_Sinead Starling: Hey! I'm an Ekat of course I know a lot and besides my hair is auburn._

_Hamilton Holt: And smells like strawberries._

_Dan Cahill: What the- Hammer?_

_Hamilton Holt: o.O awkward._

_Sinead Starling: My gosh._

_Natalie Kabra: Thank you for the compliment Daniel._

_Nellie Gomez: Kiddo, you are so dead!_

_Madison Holt: Whatever we're still stronger than you._

_Reagan Holt: And Ham? we're so telling dad._

**DAN: COBRA! it's Dan not Daniel. What am I some prissy rich kid who lives in London? oh I forgot you're that prissy rich kid who lives in England. My bad.**

_Nobody like this._

_Ian Kabra: It's Kabra you git._

_Natalie Kabra: We're still calling you Daniel, Daniel. _

_Dan Cahill: It's worse than before! now you called me Daniel twice!_

_Natalie Kabra: Ha-Ha! Daniel, Daniel._

_Dan Cahill: Not cool, you should commit seppuku_

_Natalie Kabra: What's that Daniel, Daniel?_

_Sinead Starling: Ninja suicide by cutting your stomach_

_Dan Cahill: Know it all -_-_

**DAN: I just ate Burittos and man, I ain't feel good.**

_Alistair Oh and Nick Santos likes this._

_Amy Cahill: Explains the smell_

_Dan Cahill: Shhhh!_

_Nick Santos: Told you Burittos are cool!_

_Alistair Oh: You have very nice taste Daniel_

_Dan Cahill: I didn't eat Oh's Burittos, I ate Mr. McFry's Burittos._

_Eisenhower Holt: Taco man just got pwned. _

_Alistair Oh: Pardon me but may you spit them out?_

_Dan Cahill: No_

_Alistair Oh: SPIT THEM OUT!_

_Dan Cahill: NEVER :P_

**Jonah Wizard ► Dan Cahill: Yo, wassup? what I miss? Just got back from Tokyo!**

_Phoenix Wizard and 452873 likes this_

View all 6374 Comments

_JapaneseFangirl453: JONAH! YOU DID NOT MISS THINGS! *faints*_

_AmericanFangirl12: OMG! ILOVEYOUWILLYOUMARRYME? :*_

_Dan Cahill: apparently the Japanese girl is correct "U DID NOT MISS THINGS"_

_Jonah Wizard: Ok cuz! :D _

_Like 453 people_

**DAN: just defeated Hikamura Nakamura in Ninja WARZ! I am amazing.**

_Nick Santos and Carter Mcarthy likes this_

_Nick Santos: AWESOME! Hikamura is like so hard to beat_

_Carter Mcarthy: Totally but Ninja Gaiden is cooler._

_Nick Santos: no it's not_

_Carter Mcarthy: Yes it is_

_Dan Cahill: as long as there's NINJA in the game it's cool_

_Nick Santos: Yeah_

_Carter Mcarthy: agreed_

_Chloe Kim: Whatever, Dan Cahill you so in trouble right now. I saw you stealing Michael Kim's twinkie again. USING THE FORCE!_

_Dan Cahill: Party Pooper!_

**Dan Cahill is now friends with Atticus Rosenbloom**

_Atticus Rosenbloom likes this_

_Dan Cahill: What's up Atticus?_

_Atticus Rosenbloom: The sky, which is partly made up of oxygen and nitrogen_

_Ian Kabra: You must be joking._

_Amy Cahill: I think he's not._

_Sinead Starling: It's true! the other percent are other gases such as hydrogen etc._

_Dan Cahill: *facepalm*_

**DAN CAHILL LIKES CRAZEE COLLECTORS**

**Dan Cahill **► Crazee Collectors: Hey does anybody have the Katana I need? I'm tired of Kitchen Cutlery.****

_Chowder likes this_

_Dan Cahill: Thanks Chowder._

_Chowder: You're welcome_

_Panini: *screams*_

_Chowder: I'm not your boyfriend!_

_James Pinkerton: You can't! you're still on student probation after the Mascot heads incident._

_Dan Cahill: aw man!_

**DAN: KRAFTY KITTY ONLINE YOU MAKE ME PUKE!**

_Hamilton Holt likes this._

_Hamilton Holt: Mom has tons of those annoying porcelain cats._

_Dan Cahill: Yeah, I got in trouble and was called a juvenile delinquent_

_Saladin: Mrrp._

_Dan Cahill: No, not you Saladin buddy._

_Saladin: Mrrp._

_Dan Cahill: Ok_

**Dan Cahill is now offline and left this message: CAHILLS! the great DAN-O shall now have a Ninja Nap. Peace!**

_7325 Cahills like this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So didja like it? I hope you did! sorry if it's not funny enough but I don't seem to have inspiration. REVIEW! CC is greatly appreciated! Do suggest things for me to improve.

**WANTED: **Do you want to be featured? Up next is Amy's CliqueMe page so please suggest good statutes for her!

**QUESTION/S:**

1.)What time is this? it is after the clue hunt and before the Medusa Plot

2.)The Characters seem to be a bit OC: Sorry! I'm new do suggest how I can make them In Character.

3.)Where did you get this stuff? from CliqueMe of course.

_SO YEAH BYE! - Effie_


	2. Amy Cahill as Juliet Capulet

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews guys! To **Random Person** and **Peace and Blessings**. I would be doing just that thank you :*. To answer some of you're questions: Yes, Sinead/Hamilton fluffs are a possibility here in CliqueMe. But before reading let's have a discaimer first.

**Disclaimer: Effs(Me): **I now summon Hamilton Hot- er I mean Holt.

_*Hamilton suddenly appears wearing Hockey Gear and I am dazzled.*_

**Hamilton: **Take that you son of- huh? Where am I?

**Effs: **H-Hamilton c-can you d-do a-a di-disclaimer?

**Hamilton: **Sure, weird girl.

**Effs: **I'm Effie

**Hamilton: **Effie does not own 39 Clues, CliqueMe, Facebook or any other stuff here that's a brand. Is that ok?

**Effs: **that was awesome! do that again?

**Hamilton: **No.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLIQUEME: AMY CAHILL<span>**

**AMY: just finished reading Pride and Prejudice.**

_Sinead Starling, Evan Tolliver and Kurt Hummel likes this._

_Sinead Starling: Loved it._

_Kurt Hummel: Oh absolutely._

_Evan Tolliver: Who are you people!_

_Ian Kabra: correction, WHAT ARE YOU?_

_Amy Cahill: H-Hi Evan :) to answer you're question Sinead is my cousin and Kurt is a student from William McKinley High School. And Ian? GO PLAY POLO OR SOMETHING._

_Mercedes Jones: KURT! we need you now!_

_Kurt Hummel: Oh, well toodles Amelia!_

_Dan Cahill : Wrong Kurt *snickers*_

_Ian Kabra: o.O_

**AMY: The school is making Romeo and Juliet as the school play this year. I hope I get the lead :)**

__Kurt, Evan Tolliver and Ian Kabra likes this__

_Dan Cahill: If CliqueMe had a dislike button I would probably click it. Thumbs down._

_Evan Tolliver: I hope you get it too._

_Kurt: Me too._

_Ian Kabra: Again, WHAT ARE YOU? and not you Daniel, I already know you're a git._

_Dan Cahill: Gee thanks Cobra- OH CRUD, Did you just insult me like nicely?_

_Ian Kabra: Yes, Yes I did._

_Amy Cahill: Why Evan? and Hi Kurt *ignores Dan and Kabra*_

_Kurt: Cause he got the part._

_Evan Tolliver: I got Romeo's part._

_Kurt: Boom._

_Amy Cahill: Oh. wow. Congratulations._

_Evan Tolliver: Thanks._

_Ian Kabra: NOBODY ANSWERS MY QUESTION!_

**Sinead Starling ► **Amy Cahill: It is a scientific fact that you are possibly the luckiest girl in the world.****

_Amy Cahill, Hamilton Holt and Jake Rosenbloom likes this._

_Hamilton Holt: Huh? Why?_

_Sinead Starling: Because she landed the lead role e.i Juliet and 2 hot guys and Cobra are fighting over her._

_Ian Kabra: Are saying I am not "Hot"?_

_Sinead Starling: No I was just implying that you are not my type. Thank you Jake._

_Hamilton Holt: Well congrats Amy. So you think Sir Dorks-a-lot and African boy are hot? and when did you become friends with Jake Rosenbloom!_

_Sinead Starling: Yes and since none of you're business Dolt._

_Hamilton Holt: whatever brain-babe._

_Sinead Starling: BABE?_

_Amy Cahill: I KNOW!_

**AMY: "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" 3**

__Sinead Starling and 5 other people like this.__

_Evan Tolliver: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

_Sinead Starling: Is he the sweetest or what?_

_Hamilton Holt: or what._

_Amy Cahill: *sigh* The Sweetest!_

_Dan Cahill: or what!_

_Ian Kabra: a bloody OR WHAT!_

_Natalie Kabra: so sweet!_

**Evan Tolliver **► Amy Cahill**: "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun"**

_Amy Cahill likes this._

_Josh Gates: You got it bad man _

_Larry Levesque: True._

_Taylor Winklevoss: It's called obsessed with a girl syndrome._

_Evan Tolliver: Quit it you guys._

_Dan Cahill: Nice, all of the school's biggest computer geeks in one status._

_Natalie Kabra: That includes you._

_Amy Cahill: They're popular :P_

_Dan Cahill: Who cares?_

**AMY: Rehearsals later :)**

_Evan Tolliver likes this._

_Evan Tolliver: Yeah, see you_

_Amy Cahill: See you too :D_

_Dan Cahill: I don't want to see you :P_

_Ted Starling: I CAN'T SEE._

_Sinead Starling: Not funny._

_Ted Starling: I keed._

**AMY: SINEAD STARLING I need you ASAP, can you fix the Gideon sate- er Plasma T.V**

_Hamilton Holt likes this._

_Sinead Starling: Sure OTW to Grace's house. I'm still on the RTV._

_Hamilton Holt: How can go to Grace's house? you're from Oaks Bluff._

_Amy Cahill: She lives in the guest house now._

_Hamilton Holt: seriously? o.O_

_Amy Cahill: yes._

_Sinead Starling: Here._

**Jake Rosenbloom ****► Amy Cahill: Can you tell you're little brother to stop bothering Att?******

_Ian Kabra likes this_

_Atticus Rosenbloom: Jake! I have told you a hundred times , in actuality, that Dan is my friend!_

_Jake Rosenbloom: But who calls at 1:00 am!_

_Atticus Rosenbloom: People with different time zones._

_Dan Cahill: WHAT NOW?_

_Amy Cahill: Stop bothering me Jake._

_Sinead Starling: Dan is very smart, Jake._

_Jake Cahill: Oh, Hi Sinead. But still!_

_Dan Cahill: Finally somebody understands me._

_Sinead Starling: But you can be very annoying._

_Jake Rosenbloom: :D I gotta go I still have classes._

_Hamilton Holt: Ehem, what were you doing with Jake Rosenbloom?_

_Sinead Starling: Um, talking?_

_Hamilton Holt: One minute I'm working my butt off at Football practice, sweating like crazy then what happens? I see you talking to Jake Rosenbloom!_

_Sinead Starling: First of all you don't sweat, you're a Holt and second of all you're not my wife! so stop nagging me._

_Hamilton Holt: So I'm a girl now!_

_Sinead Starling: UGH._

_Reagan Holt: HAHAHA! the humour of it all._

_Madison Holt: Like we said Ham "WE'RE SO TELLING DAD!" but this time for realsies._

**Amy Cahill went from _single _to in a _relationship._**

_10 people likes this._

_Ian Kabra: W-with who?_

_Dan Cahill: DUH!_

_Natalie Kabra: Lovely, my brother is having a nervous breakdown._

_Amy Cahill: He is!_

_**Amy Cahill went from _in a relationship _to single_._**_

_Natalie Kabra, Dan Cahill and 2 others likes this._

_Natalie Kabra: Much better, he's just wheezing now._

_Dan Cahill: Yeah!_

**AMY: just reread the article I made in the 8th grade about Nannerl Mozart.**

_Sinead Starling likes this._

_Dan Cahill: You were talking about me and you instead of Mozart and Nannerl._

_Amy Cahill: Same thing._

**Amy Cahill is now offline and left this message: Watch our play Romeo and Juliet tomorrow! "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" **

_William Shakespeare and 200 Cahills likes this_

_Sinead Starling: Of course!_

_Dan Cahill: Uncle Fiske would probably force me to go so I am going._

_Hamilton Holt: I wish I can go._

_Dan Cahill: Hey Ham did you just see-?_

_Hamilton Holt: Yeah_

_Dan Cahill: But isn't he like..._

_William Shakespeare: DEAD?_

_Hamilton Holt: OH CRUD._

**_Dan Cahill is now offline._**

**_Hamilton Holt is now offline._**

_Sinead Starling: Boys are such nitwits, right Jonah?_

_William Shakespeare: Fo sure! but hey I'm a boy ya know._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **READ AND REVIEW! also criticize if you must but keep it mild :). Anyway I'm sorry it took me 3 whole weeks to update this story. We just had our periodic exams and well I was busy. I have a feeling I have some Characters here that are a tid bit OC please to point them out and our next PAGE is going to be...*drumroll*

**IAN KABRA'S PAGE**

_you know what to do!_

_suggest _

_suggest_

_and_

_suggest more!_


End file.
